KAI  Makeup Robot Trampolines Pineapples YaY?
by imma-pink-buble
Summary: Ok, so Kai is having an unusually 'odd' week... Ming-Ming and her make-up..people thinking he's a robot..a new trampoline...and pineapples...This can't be good for him...  4-shot..my  attempt at a 'funny' fic.. 1st story :3 R&R  x
1. Chapter 1 : To MingMing From DingDing

heya :3 chapter 1 ... is actually not that funny...but the next 1 is :D

'talking '

**'thinking'**

(what i'm thinking..or think i should've put in..or left out...depends on my mood :L )

lol This is MY VERY FIRST FAN-FIC (i'm so proud :D)

..HOW TO GET RID OF MING-MING…WITH A LIL' DING-DING..

[IN KITCHEN NEAR GLASS-DOOR]

' Ahh! I'm sor-OUCH!' A navy haired teen screamed while running into a glass-door, his face turning red from his 'attempt' of not laughing. He looked around, then at his feet… then the glass-door…and then the non-glass-door.

' Tyson, not AGAIN, that's the –' The black haired teen was interrupted when he saw his dual–haired captain enter the room…with bright red lipstick, green eye-shadow, purple eyeliner AND fluorescent pink blush on his face…..Ray's eyes were watering already JUST after seeing this.. (pictures Kai in dress now.. oO it …suits him :S )

' TYSON GRANGER! You are SO dead!' Kai screamed at the top of his lungs, his face turning the same colour as his lipstick, his hands clenched into tight fists -he was… well. .he was physically erupting as if he were a volcano…erupting with rage instead of lava/magma, ash.. that sort of stuff.

'Calm… Down… It was only a joke.' Ray said (he was somewhere between nervous and incredibly confused , same as me…), raising his hands slightly in a calming gesture, while trying not to laugh….and failing… failing quite miserably I must say…. (Very descriptive right..? :L )

'Calm… Down…? I AM CALM!' Kai shouted, almost breaking every glass object in the house…minus the glass-door…Ty broke that… Kais' eyes narrowed when they landed on Tyson, giving his hat (the only Tyson related- thing he could see) his famous death glare.

'Uh-oh… I- I- I- … Didn't do it! … I swear… It was….' Tyson managed to stutter out before looking around frantically, he suddenly began to relax, a smirk forming on his face while an idea was forming in his head.

'It was who? ... The make -up fairy that lives under your hat? Or maybe it was the elf that lives in your shoe? Tell me Tyson, WHO WAS IT, OR ELSE I WILL K.I.L.L. YOU!' Kai growled, still keeping his death glare- which somehow got more intimidating …if that was possible. He was still glaring at Tyson, but it was clear to both of them that everybody had left the room.

Tyson was now hiding his insanely evil smirk from Kai using his hat (another reason why hats can help evil plans) while walking over slowly to Kai. 'It was… Ming- Ming. ' Tyson whispered coldly into Kai's ear, ignoring the instant 'I'm gonna kill her now-'coz now I have an actual reason' shudder from Kai.

[GOING UP STAIRS…WITH KAI]

**'Ming- Ming**?' Kai thought to himself, **'Why would he-I mean-she do this?**' he could picture her doing something like it…. But was she really THAT dumb? He knew that she wore the EXACT same coloured make-up and stuff on the week-ends, but why did Tyson run away from him? These were the questions that bugged him. Kai went to scratch his head when he saw his not-so-flattering-colour-explosion-of-girly-butterflies-reflection in the mirror, which he then gave his death glare….needless to say (or type in my case) the mirror unhung itself and ran. (can mirrors do that? Hmm) Kai, who was conveniently outside the bathroom, marched... Yes, he marched over to the sink, almost causing an earthquake with the force he was stomping his feet with, then washed off his make-up… Cursing Ming- Ming while doing so.

[DOWNSTAIRS, IN KITCHEN WITH NOW BROKEN GLASS-DOOR , WITH TYSON AND RAY]

'- that was close, I thought he was going to…. Well… KILL ME!' Tyson said to Ray, while wiping imaginary sweat off his forehead.

'So, did you do it?' Ray asked giving Tyson a weak smile as he knew if Tyson did do it, it would be WAY safer to be 100 miles away from Tyson at this moment.

'Come on Ray, I'm not THAT slow… Whoever did it must really want to see Kai's 'bad side' ' Tyson replied with a blank expression, which slowly turned into an evil smile. 'I told him Ming- Ming did it'

Ray just stared at Tyson, an expression that was so confused (-it was blank-) was on his face. He scratched his head as a gesture for Tyson to explain more….. It didn't work… He decided to go for a more direct approach.. 'HUH'

'I told Kai that Ming- Ming put the make-up on him' Tyson's voice sounded like Boris' right there… (it's probably appropriate to say: Boris sounds like Doras Irish word for door :3….now that I mentioned him… )

'OoOoOo…. Why?' Ray asked innocently.

'…. TO. SHUT. HER. UP. !' Tyson stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'But what if Kai finds out?' Ray whispered, sounding concerned.

'I run OR go to Ireland… I heard that there are leprechauns there….' Tyson answered and then drifted off into his own lil' world….apparently Max is there too….with a magic wand…zapping all the non-Irish-speaking-Irish-people-and-the-so-called-government-that –have-people-who-spend-over-400-euro-on-a-BAD-haircut-that-was-paid-by-FAS-who-get-their-money-from-taxes (don't ask…I'm Irish…so yeah I'm still a lil pissed off at Mary Harney…or something like that..ps. there's a fada on the A in FAS,,)

[UPSTAIRS IN BATHROOM…WITH KAI]

Kai had just finished washing off the make-up when he heard Ming- Ming skip up the stairs, into her room. He went out onto the landing when he overheard Tyson talking about how Irish airports should be painted green with a picture of Bono hugging a leprechaun on the roofs and ceilings of ALL Irish airports. Kai was taken aback by Tyson's deep, honest and true words, that it almost brought a tear to his eye… That was until he heard what Tyson was calling his idea…'INFLUENTIAL IDEAS INCLUDING IRISH INDIVIDUALS, INVOLVING IRELAND'. **'What a way to destroy my hope for your intelligence Ty.**' Kai thought feeling slightly let down by his choice of words.. **'You could've put INCREDIBLE in there…**' Kai began to question his team-mates sanity… **'Is Tyson on any weird medication... DRUGS maybe? … I'm beginning to question his sanity' **(told you + you can't blame him for thinking it .. can you? :P )

Kai turned around to go 'cool off' as he was ….heck he was angry/delusional and way too cool …as I said /typed 'cool off'. As he turned around, he heard Ming-Ming talk about….. MAKE-UP! At that very second he snapped.. (who was she talking to? :S don't ask me…I just wrote/typed it)

He entered Ming-Ming's room, she turned around with the purple eyeliner , that Kai presumed she used on him, in her hand. Kai on the other hand had a blue beyblade in his hand (get it hand?). Needless to say, Kai went M.A.D

====LOTS OF SCREAMS + INJURIES…..LOTS OF 'LET IT RIP—HER TO PIECES' + AHHHHHS==== After that, Ming-Ming was never seen again…..HAHAHA, that's a lie, she was never seen again WITH a beyblade, make-up, a microphone OR a brain.. (1 of which was never actually there in the 1st place….her brain :L just in-case you didn't get, I told you )

….how did this happen ….here's what happened…

[IN MY HEAD]

Kai got pissed off

Tyson pissed him off

Tyson did the only logical thing

BLAME MING-MING

Kai gave her a ding-ding

Random things happened in my sleep 'cause I had C.S.P.E. last class + I had Irish in my head + Bono for some reason :S

I was looking through my make-up bag

Kai entered my head (his blue triangles :D )

I saw a hat

Tyson came over to me and stole it :O

I was hungry

I bought a chocolate bar….i ate it max hit me on the head as it was actually his.. oops :L

I saw a 'RAY' …a VERY RARE 'RAY' of sun in Ireland

Ray ran right round really randomly –to me in my head

I heard a bad song Ming-Ming came over and attacked me

She volunteered to be in my story … I agreed as I was happy, and wanted revenge for her attacking me… :)

I had art, the colours entered my head :L imma go now, before I prevent myself from stopping

lol yaaa...this is gonna be a 4 shot :P already have chaprter 2 done :D its WAY BETTER than this :/ i think so anyway :3

Please R&R ...i'll put you in the 3rd chapter because i have the 2nd 1 done ...sozzies :( ... :)

Xo imma-pink-buble oX


	2. Chapter 2: Kai's a ROBOT!

heya :3 chapter 2 ... is actually somewhat funny :D

'talking'

'**'thinking**''

(what i'm thinking..or think i should've put in..or left out...depends on my mood :L )

_**Kai's A ..R.O.B.O.T..? **_

'Tyson, what's a : work-a-holoc-?' A blond teen asked after hearing a certain cat-like neko-jin use the word in a sentence.

'Well,maxie... A workaholic is...' The navy haired teen said scratching his head. **''Kai...hehe he'l do, he deserves it for taking my hat**!'' 'Kai is the definition of the word workaholic.' Tyson stated slyly as a smirk/smile formed on his lips.

'Kai? But he's sleeping under the tree...and it has the word WORK in it...' Max said, his voice then getting lower as he was getting more confussed.

'Yeah..But W.H.Y.?' Tyson whisper-shouted, an evil twinkle in his eye, as he looked at the peaceful duel-haired teen slumber...peacefully,,wearing Tyson's peaceful hat ,peacefully under a peaceful tree that was very peaceful, ( it was a peaceful scene..okay,, it NEEDS to be said ;P )

'Because...He was training?' Max guessed, a smile forming on his lips as he pictured his captain falling asleep (peacefully) after launching his beyblade...(not so peacefully)... Max then saw something move...(Peacefully)..as it woke up.

Tyson unaware of the (peaceful) awakening continued,'Yeah, and now he's gonna train again' He pointed out, while pointing at Kai, who he now noticed was awake, 'Then sleep, then train, then-'

Max interupted him mid-speach, 'So what you're saying is...KAI'S A ROBOT!' Max blurted out, loudly and ubber excitedly.

He ran over to Kai, who now had his beyblade in his hand about to launch it, oblivious to what was about to happen ..(kinda like ye people reading this xP ) Tyson went back inside to get some food...and, also so Kai wouldn't hear him laugh... **''Man can't wait to see this'' **Tyson thought to himself as he stuffed his face with popcorn.

'Kai! Are you a R.O.B.O.T.?' Max asked his eyes getting wider the more he thought about it. **''IT'S THE ONLY EXPLAINATION..!**'' He thought in his head (duhh)

'Huh?' was Kai's reply followed by a confused look of puzzlement on his ( super, MEGA, ultra, GIGA hot/smexy/handsome-you get the picture) face.

'Well Tyson said that you're a workaholic, then he explained what that was and that it meant that YOU are a RoBoT.' Max explained as the older teen was obviously unaware that he was indeed... a rObOt, while nodding his head and folding his arms. (there should be a full stop somewhere in there -_-'')

**''Tyson, you are SO DEAD in the next chapter,,if there is one...and if there's not..i'll kill you in this one **'' Kai thought in his head, picturing of ways to kill Tyson. 'You think I'm a ...ROBOT?' Kai said blankly tilting his head slightly at the young blond.

'Yup' Max chirped, unaware of his cuteness.. (pfft, he totally knows he's cute =^_^= ) 'Sooo...Where's your power button?' Max asked eagerly as he poked Kai's belly button.

'Max, I'm not a-' *poked by Max* 'RoboT' *poked again* 'AND if I was-' *SUPA POKE OF POKEYNESS-ESS* 'what makes you think-' *PokeD yet again* 'I'd tell you where my power-button-is?' Kai said in between pokes & SUPA POKES OF POKEYNESS-ESS' .

[Short Pause]...[REALLY SHORT PAUSE]

'OH-MY-GOD..You ARE a RObOT!I have to find your power button, it's my MISSION.!' Max shouted hystericaly while poking Kai's belly, nose, arm and cheeks.

**''What did I do to deserve THIS**?'' Kai thought...then an idea hit him... ( :) mawhahaha the only reason i wrote this) ''Self Destruct Mode Activated' Kai said , attempting to keep a straight face, and BARELY passing. He just stood and watched( Like Tyson) at the younger teens actions, facial expressions (BTW did anybody ever picture Max with a beard singing Twinkle Twinkle..? :S or is it just me :S )

'TYSON, RAY, KENNY-I think I'm about to KILL KAI..! H.E.L.P.!' Max screamed while trying not to cry.

'Max I'm not act-' Kai was cut off by Max's insanly sundden/tight hug ...and supper loud crying.

'Sorry K-K-Kai..please don't..ex-ex-EXPLODE,,!' Max stuttered into Kai's shoulder.

'Amm..Uhhh...Destruction Mode Deactivated...?' Kai said slightly confused while mentally laughing AND cringing..Then mentally slapping himself for almost 'exploding'.

'...' '...I SAVED KAI..!' Max shouted while jumping around like a jack rabbit & kangaroo on steriods MIXED with a sugar rush...(yes he was THAT happy..awwh :3 )

Kai turned around, well, actually ... Kai turned away from Max and found himself nose to forehead with Tyson.

'Max...almost...KILLED YOU..!...by hugging you?' Tyson managed to say between laughs & gasps for air, trying to sound confussed...AND FAILING .! :P

'But then he SAVED you...By letting go.!' Tyson then went into a fit of laughter.

'Actually Ty-never mind' Kai said...then started to laugh like an insane (-ly hot guy we know he is :) ) lunatic..on crack..! when he saw Tyson rolling in mud..laughing,,,in mud.. :P

**''Not only does he EAT like a Pig ,, he ACTS like one too'' **Kai thought to himself (peacefully) while laughing his (Insanely hot ) butt inside...

SoOoOo Watcha think..? is it good :D..? or is it...not good :/ ..?

hmm...me likes Kai :D me thinks Max is cute..Me thinks Tysons funny...Me like the word PEACEFUL/PEACEFULLY :3 bettcha didn't know that xD

R&R Please ..? ^^'' its my 1st fic...thingy... :) and...yaaa... :/ i have another idea.. (times 2 ) for 2 more chapters...that are actually funny :D promise.. :)

and...i dunno what im writing now soo...yaaaaaaaaa... :/ im gonna make this a 4 shot..this being the 2nd chapter xD

buh-bye

Xo imma-pink-buble oX


	3. Trampoline of Doom! gasp

'Talking'

'**Thinking'**

(...extra stuffs :L )

:( no reviews... OoOo well... this is a craptacular chapter :) Enjoy... (I prefer the second chapter ... ¬.¬ )

_**The Trampoline Of DOOM! (gasp)**_

'**Kai is gonna love this' **Tyson thought to himself. He was sick of seeing his captain in a…well… bad mood. Tyson's gleeful mood suddenly turned into a pain in the butt (literally). He stood up to find that he was sitting on a wrench. He then had a staring contest with it, which resulted in the wrench flying into a window, which by the way did NOT break… It's indestructible: D ...

Tyson, then feeling like he accomplished something, had a maniacally wide smile etched on his face and then stared at a pile of paper. How can anybody keep a smile so 'hot' on their face, when they realise the instructions that came with their ultimate plan… was in Irish on one side and German on the other. '**This sucks… what's for lunch? NO! … I Have make Kai's present.'**

Tyson was sitting on the ground, staring at the 7 page instruction booklet, for over an hour. He then stood up and screamed. He ran around his back garden shouting out random words from the paper, pronouncing every single word wrong… even the numbers…

Ray was making lunch when he saw Tyson running laps around the garden, and when he discovered a wrench in his sandwich. He stared in complete awe as Tyson ran, he then snapped out of it when noticed Kai wasn't there (plus he bit into his sandwich, but instead of bread it was metal..) '**That's weird, Ty's running…but there's no Kai... OUCH! ... Hey, is that a box?' **The neko-jin thought him-self. He noted that there was a little book beside the box, so he assumed it was some sort of beyblade equipment.

'Heya, Tyson…. What' cha doing?' Ray asked trying not to be nosey, but his eyes gave away his curiosity. Lucky for him Tyson just stared at the creepishly clean pile of paper.

'Ray! Can you help me? I'm trying to make a tram-po-leen. But … just look' Tyson said a bit too excitedly as he overdramatically pointed to the pile of paper and super mega oversized cardboard box. '**mawhaha now Ray will have to make it!' **Tyson thought evilly to himself.

'Sure.' Ray sort of sing-song said. He looked at the pile of paper, and then looked at the box. 'You know Tyson; it says it in English on page 3 and 4?' Ray asked, he smirked as he witnessed Tyson's face morph from '_: D_' into an '_: O_ 'expression.

'Pfft, of course I did, I'm not Daichi.' Tyson attempted to retort, but failed as he started laughing when he pictured Daichi with the instructions. '**O man, you can't make that kind of stuff up, he'd eat the damn thing before he reads it!'**

Ray started to build the trampoline and finished within 15 minutes. 'Done, now….Tyson… Why did you buy a trampoline?' Ray asked while staring at his masterpiece.

'It's for Kai, he's gonna love it, or at least his scarf will.' Tyson answered his eyes wide in awe as he saw the magical creation of bounciness before him.

Both Tyson and Ray were taking in the supremacy of their marvellous creation, when their captain entered the area in which the ultimate creation was established. 'Behold the awesomeness-est. thing in the world, it makes Beyblade +Yu-Gi-Oh +Pokemon = Blahhh' both teens announced in union. (Math comes in handy…sometimes :L )

'**O boy, a trampoline… What ever will I do? Hey wait, is that … OMG it is!' **Kai thought to himself as he beheld the awesomeness of the creation. He looked under the trampoline, when he saw … A cardboard box!

'Hey Kai look at this, it's for you.' Both teens said as they saw Kai smile while turning his head awkwardly to look under the trampoline. 'Kai!' They shouted.

'O… uh...hey… is that for me?' Kai replied not really paying attention to the question.

'Yup, aren't you proud?' Tyson asked as he was feeling overwhelmed by the coolest thing ever... it even came before spelling 'bored' on a calculator.

'UH…yeah, can I have the box?' Kai asked he made no eye contact, unless you consider looking at a box eye contact. '**If he gives me the box, I will almost marry him…almost…'**

'**Why would he want the stupid box? He could have the TRAMPOLINE or THE SAFTEY net!' **Tyson thought, he looked over at Ray who was playing with a curtain…he then got stuck in the curtain.

'Uh… guys, I'm kinda stuck…OMG A ROCK!' Ray ….I dunno what he did he just... ugh…stated/announced? (gimme a break, I'm tired and bored, have school tomorrow , forgot to do my homework, kinda hungry AND lost my shoe)

'Hey, Kai if you go on the trampoline, I'll give you the box.' Tyson negotiated.

'Fine' Kai agreed. He hopped onto the bounce machine and started hopping, he hopped higher with every hop he hopped, higher- higher, hop –hop. '**Aha, this is sorta fun…but the box would be better, O crap, how do I stop?' **Kai thought to himself.

Kai began to flail his arms around as he was hopping too high and was unable to stop. His scarf appeared to be smiling and if you listened really closely it was giggling.

'That's it Kai, keep on bouncing' Tyson shouted, Ray was attempting to catch the rock, but was failing.

'I'M NOT BOUNCING, I'M HOPPING!' Kai yelled back.

'Bouncing'

'Hopping'

'Bouncing'

'hop—o forget it just get me off!'

'Nom-nom-nom' Ray was eating an orange, and was trying to say something…

'Just stop bouncing then'

'I can't'

'Yes you can'

'No I can't'

'Yes you can'

'No I can't'

'Yes you can, I BELIEVE IN YOU YOUNG WARRIOR!'

'You said what now?'

'I BELIEVE IN YOU YOUNG WARRIOR?'

'Ty, never say that again….. EVER'

'…..You're still bouncing…'

'I know…. GET ME OFF!'

'Sto-'

'Screw this' Kai said as he hopped off the trampoline at 67 feet from the ground, he landed beside the cardboard box and entered it through the cardboard entrance.

The two other teens stared as they saw the box disappear into thin air, only to find a pile of gold dust left behind with a note which said:

Be back in 2 days, so long suckers,

Your ultimate captain…

.

.

.

.

P.S. Tyson, do 1009 laps around the do-jo inside AND out, Ray you can have the trampoline, and give Max the carpet… and Kenny the instructions…he'll know what to do.. :) I'm watching you …..

Yup. I am done this chapter…that was as close to my dream that I could make it….besides imma go do my homework now :(

Soz it was rushed…and so is my homework :L

R&R xxxxx

Xo imma-pink-buble oX


	4. Attack of The Pineapples?

'talking'

'**thinking'**

_**Attack of The Pineapples?**_

'**Tyson… Why did you eat all the food?' **Kai thought to himself as he scratched his head while looking in an empty fridge. He couldn't understand how Tyson ate all the food. Gramps had just finished putting the shopping away, and now every edible thing in the house was gone, he could still hear Tyson complaining because he wants more. '**Hah. Thought eating makes you full, it looks like you're the exception.'** Kai snickered to himself in his head.

He heard Gramps leave, followed by a low growl from his stomach. Kai sighed and turned around after closing the empty fridge of emptiness. ' I **Might as well try the freezer.'**

He stood still for a few seconds. A few LONG seconds, wondering how the hell the kitchen, which was empty, was full of angry looking pineapples? Kai began to chuckle, only to find one pineapple staring at him in a disapprovingly. Kai 'death-glared' the pineapple, which made it explode. '**Okay? I didn't see that one coming.' **Kai thought, he was amazed at what he could do when he was pissed off…. Or hungry.

After the exploding pineapple, 5 other pineapples were staring at him. Each with their gaze fixed on his confused face; Kai's gaze however was on the 3rd pineapple.

The 3rd pineapple had a red polka-dot ribbon tied around it with false eyelashes glued onto its' drawn on eyes and had pink lipstick where its' mouth should be.

'I sense your gaze,' the pineapple snapped at him, 'Didn't anyone teach you that it's rude to stare?'

'What?' Kai almost shouted. 'You're a pineapple,' Kai stated with a light chuckle. **'Pineapples… Great I'm going crazy…. Wait, pineapples don't talk.' **Kai thought while looking at his shoes. One of them was untied, so he decided to-

'Tie your shoes NOW!' The pineapple ordered the pineapples' voice had a tone of authority, which made Kai stare at it questionably.

'What' cha think I'm doing, pine-y?' Kai retorted. '**I need a physiatrist; I'm taken orders from Volt-apple... Hehe Voltaire's a pineapple… Wait I'm doing what the fruit said?' **'Get lost pineapple' Kai ordered while glaring at the piece of badly drawn on fruit. He stood up once he finished tying his shoes…Perfectly.

'Gasp, you've hurt my feelings, I thought I was a banana' the pineapple said mockingly while walking closer to Kai. (O_o pineapples walk… COOL :D)

'Hate to burst your bubble but... Where'd all the others go?' Kai replied… then asked. His instincts were telling him to hurry up and eat the pineapple. '**…..i am definitely a PHYSO! … Pineapples… Come on they can't walk… or talk. There must be a walkie-talkie somewhere… Or a loose screw in my head'**

'Hey Kai… bet you can't find me.' The pineapple taunted him, the pineapple was hiding, and the pineapple was a pineapple… It was a hiding, talking pineapple. :D

'I don't get paid enough for this' Kai mumbled to himself. He was searching for 47 pineapples, a walkie-talkie AND his sanity… he had a knife in 1 hand, a chopping-board type thing in the other and an empty stomach. '**Kai… Blame Tyson…Or Gramps…OR ELSE the pineapples will eat you!' ** Kai almost snorted when he thought of pineapples eating HIm…(Mm, pineapples…)

Kai was searching the house, when he was bombarded with pine-crazed apples that appeared from thin air. He tried to see who was throwing them but all he saw was…a ribbon… a polka-dot ribbon. '**I am so imagining this… right?'**

'Get. Off. ME!' Kai shouted he was stabbing random pineapples with the chopping-board… And attempting to catch them on the knife… (No, I did not type the wrong thing; he's just a lil crazy now)

Tyson walked in the door, he had just woken up when Kai shouted he then froze when he saw Kai attacking pineapples. 'You okay there buddy?' Tyson asked nervously. A pineapple slice landed on his nose, which made him sneeze.

'Buddy…Okay...There...You…' Kai chanted as he turned his head around to face a dumbfounded Tyson. 'Of course I'M okay…I just have PINEAPPLES attacking me, following me AND talking to me!' Kai said trying not to look or sound crazy, his eye was twitching… A LOT…

'Well… You do know they're not pineapples' Tyson pointed out. He felt like laughing but decided against it. '**…Kai is gonna kill Kenny. How did he think leaving 47 pineapple robots with Kai was a good idea?'**

'There not pineapples?' Kai repeated while turning his head slightly and dropping everything.

'Funny story, 'tBreakThem.' Tyson announced in one breathe as if it was obvious.

'Tyson, say that again. But S-L-O-W-E-R-' Kai said raising an eyebrow and placing the knife down.

'Kenny Thought It Would Be A Good Idea To Leave His Pine-Robots With You Coz He Thought You Wouldn't Break Them.' Tyson repeated with a sigh.

'**They're robots…Max thought I was a robot… Tyson ate all the food… I can't eat them… I broke them…Wait, why were they pineapples?**' Kai went through in his head. 'You do know I'm telling Kenny you did this?' Kai asked Tyson.

'Me? Why not Max? Ray or gramps?' Tyson blurted out. '**Humph… he always blames me…like the time Max put something on his pillow, he blamed me. Yeah that'll do… even if I told him to do it…'**

'Because they're not here… And you ate all the food… And we can't blame Kenny can we? Besides, if you do this for me,' Kai stated ,and then walked closer to Tyson, he leaned down so his face was in front of his and whispered, 'You won't have to train for a week' Kai pulled back and smirked to himself.

Tyson was redder than a red, really red, red coloured red. He stared at Kai who was smirking, then realised he was… red. 'Awwh, come on Kai that was … Mean. I was gonna tell you, honest, but you weren't here' Tyson said as he pretended to cry.

'You know, Ming-Ming's singing is actually sounding better the more I hear you cry.' Kai smiled lightly as teased Tyson.

'Somebody hit the lights' A mysterious voice said.

The two boys looked up, a pineapple was about to attack them, but instead sang 'AM to PM' by Christina Milian. It even had a microphone…

'It found Ming-Ming's microphone' Kai said disbelievingly.

'WOAH... you put up with that…' Tyson asked while pointing at the pineapple, he didn't hear what Kai said due to the singing.

'I HATE FRUIT!' Kai shouted as he pulled out a magical peanut and threw it at the pineapple. The peanut hit the pineapple and the pineapple fell to its' doom… of 1 metre to a cushion… while saying 'People getting down that's right'

SPLAT…

'I'm not cleaning it!' Both teens yelled while staring at each other.

They then threw their attention to Hiro, who was standing at the top of the stairs with a remote in his hand.

'That was epic, you should watch it on youtube' Hiro said while wiping an imaginary tear away.

'You recorded it?' Both teens asked, Tyson was smiling and Kai was slightly horrified.

'DUH! Why wouldn't I? That's the only reason Kenny made them.' Hiro replied.

'…Evil.' Kai said chuckling to himself.

'Hey Kai, you're gonna be on youtube killing AND talking to pineapples' Tyson shouted while rolling on the ground.

'You're gonna be on it blushing like a lil' fan-girl 'coz I spoke to you and sneezing because of fruit.' Kai retorted with an evil glimmer in his eye.

Hiro just stood there, still recording it…and uploading it… While watching Tyson blush more and more….

….imma end it here….

This Was WAY Funnier When It Was In My Dream…

And….this is nothing like what my dream was like.. :/

I forgot my dream… BUT it was actually funnier…and ..yeah, :/ :L

Xo imma-pink-buble oX

R&R


End file.
